Oh, But it's Cold Outside
by Sweet-Porcelain16
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt. That's obvious to anyone, especially Blaine's sister, Rachel. Problem is, Kurt's dating Sam. Slightly angsty, but also fluffy. Heavens to begin with. In the Anderberry 'Verse. Better description inside. Review!


**A/N Okay, for those who don't know, Anderberry is the universe in which Blaine and Rachel are brother and sister, and Blaine has a huge crush on his sister's best friend, Kurt. **

**Just for reference and stuff: Kurt is the oldest; his birthday is on February 16. (Yes, yes, I know he now has an official birthday on the show now. But there is significance in these dates; not only are they the ones I use in all my fics, but there is another reason. Check the bottom A/N if you care) : )Rachel's is June 2 of the same year; Blaine's is March 5 of the next year, if you see what I mean. Rachel is 10 months older than her brother and Kurt is 13 months older than Blaine. Kurt and Rachel are 18 and Blaine is 17. **

**Shelby Corcoran is Rachel/Blaine's mum and Beth is their biological sister. **

**And just a warning; I have no spell check on this laptop. Ignore any awful spelling and grammar. **

**Warnings: Mild language, male/male kissing, vague mentions of male/male sex. Nothing explicit. Only a T because I'm paranoid. Sam/Kurt to begin with. **

00000

"Blaine," Rachel scolded, rolling her eyes a little at her brother's desperate tone. "Its only Kurt." Blaine's eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead.  
>"Only Kurt?" He repeated, shaking his head slowly so that his curls shook. "Rachel, I… gah, I just can't look like crap, okay?" Blaine stared at Rachel's calendar, where 'Sunday, December 7th' was circled in pink gel pen, the word 'Kurt!' followed by a heart and a smiley face written neatly in the box.<br>"Honey, Kurt's seen you looking worse than-" Rachel ran her eyes up and down her brother's body, finally resting them on his hair, "-than this." Rachel honestly didn't understand what her brother's problem was. Sure, he had a painfully obvious crush on her best friend, but it wasn't like whether Blaine's hair was perfectly gelled or not would make a difference to how Kurt felt.  
>"Believe me, Honey, this is not the worst that Kurt's seen you," she repeated when Blaine looked disbelieving.<br>"He's seen me… worse?" The hazel eyed boy choked out, his jaw seeming to drop.  
>"Oh, sure. Like that time when we went swimming and Noah dared me to pull your swim-shorts down." Rachel replied distractedly, oblivious to her brother's embarrassment. "Or the other time, when-"<br>"Yes, Rachel. Don't remind me." The tiny brunette grinned, finding Blaine's squirming hilarious. But Rachel was right, Kurt had seen Blaine worse. As Kurt and Rachel were best friends, they spent a lot of time together, most of the time in Rachel and Blaine's shared room. And usually, Blaine would sit in his side of the room during these times, pretending to read, or be doing homework, and really he'd be watching. Not in a creepy way, of course. Blaine wasn't some creepy stalker. He just thought that Kurt was beautiful. So, so beautiful, with his creamy, porcelain skin and stunning eyes that seemed to change colour depending on his mood. But lately, Blaine had been kicked out of the room when Kurt was there. They wanted to talk about 'adult things'. This was almost as funny to Blaine as it was frustrating. Because although Rachel liked to pretend otherwise, Blaine was only ten months younger than his sister, and thirteen months younger than Kurt.  
>"Blaaa-iiinnee," Rachel sang in her annoying sing-song voice, changing his name so that it had two syllables rather than one. "Stop daydreaming and let me fix your hair, if that's what you want." Blaine nodded once, swinging himself around on the swively chair next to Rachel's vanity and waiting. Although she wasn't the best at fixing hair, she was better than Blaine, and desperate times called for desperate measures. Kurt would be there in seconds, and Blaine was out of hair gel. Rachel's nimble fingers began instantly working on Blaine's hair, smoothing it in places, and curling it more in others.<br>"Rachel!" Blaine groaned when he opened his eyes. "I look terrible!"  
>"No you don't, Hon." Rachel sighed, exasperated, as she pulled another loose curl into place. "I think you look better with curly hair, anyway."<br>"Maybe you do, but I have to look good for Kurt! He looks so gorgeous all the time, and then I-"  
>"Blaine…" Rachel let out an exhausted sigh. "Blaine, Honey, Kurt's got a boyfriend."<br>"What?" Blaine's face paled. "Why didn't you say?" he groaned, moving over to his bed and collapsing with a groan.  
>"Because I know what he means to you," Rachel explained sadly. She hung her head a little, her fringe falling into her wide, brown eyes.<br>"Who is it?" Blaine's voice was empty, defeated. He mentally slapped himself for not knowing, not assuming, even. Kurt was gorgeous and funny and kind, why wouldn't he have a boyfriend?  
>"Sam Evens," Rachel replied in a monotone, keeping her eyes cast downwards, avoiding her brother's gaze. "He's in the New Directions; I think you've met him." Blaine felt anger stirring in his chest like a swarm of angry bees. Sam Evens, with his bottle-blonde hair and huge, smiley mouth and amazing abs. Blaine had only met the boy twice, both times when he and Rachel had got the Warblers and New Directions together to hang out. Blaine could see that he was attractive, but not even close to Kurt's league. And Blaine could have sworn-<br>"Hey, isn't Sam straight?"  
>"Nope," Rachel replied, popping the 'p' "He was in the closet for ages, though. He came out to Kurt first, because Sam asked him out, and they went public about-" she paused for a second, seemingly counting in her head, "a month later. They've been going strong for about three months now. Three months yesterday, to be precise." Blaine sighed.<br>"And you know this down to the day because…?"  
>"Because Kurt has been going on about their three-month-aversary for weeks," She replied, distracted again as she went back to work on her brother's hair.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because they-" She paused, her expression alarmed. "I've said too much! No reason," Rachel backtracked, her face flushing. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, in which Rachel continued to play with Blaine's hair, and Blaine continued to be curious. The silence was broken by a call from downstairs.<br>"Rachel, Kurt's here!"  
>"Thanks, mom! Up here, Kurt!" Rachel called back, not once removing her hands from her brother's tangled hair.<br>"I'm going out with Beth now, see you at six-ish," Shelby called, and the sound of footsteps running upstairs was heard, followed by Kurt bursting into the room, still wrapped in his green scarf that brought out his eyes, his face still flushed from the cold.  
>"Ohmygoodness, Rachel! It was amazing, a-" Rachel coughed a little, looking pointedly at Blaine.<br>"Oh," Kurt muttered "Hi, Blaine." Blaine flushed under Kurt's gaze, feeling awkward, out of place. He realised that that was probably the point. The pair wanted him gone.  
>"I'll just, uh, go…" he stammered, quickly darting from the room and shutting the door behind him. He heard Kurt start talking as soon as the door was shut, although he couldn't make out the words he was saying. Sighing, Blaine left the pair to their conversation and made his way down the stairs. Settling himself on the couch, Blaine flicked through his phone idly out of boredom. There really was nothing to do.<p>

_Weees! I'm boreddd! -Blaine_

_Isn't your boyfriend over? ;) -Wes _

_Wes, you know full well that Kurt isn't my boyfriend. -Blaine  
><em>  
><em>Ah, but you wish he was ;) -Wes<em>

_That is beside the point. -Blaine_

_So you're not denying it, then! ;) -Wes_

_Stop virtual-winking at me. It's creepy. -Blaine_

_You're creepy. ;) –Wes_

_Oh, haha. -Blaine_

_So anyway. If you want to go out with Kurt, just ask him out! -Wes_

_Can't. -Blaine  
><em>  
><em>What are you, chicken? ;) -Wes<em>

_Nobody calls me chicken *shoots* ahem. 'Back to the Future' references aside, I genuinely can't. -Blaine_

_That is a great movie. And why not? -Wes_

_Because, Wes, not only is he too supermegafoxyawesomehot for me, but he has a boyfriend. -Blaine_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot. Like the word! And aw, shucks. Have a virtual hug :) -Wes_

_Thanks, I guess… -Blaine_

_Even better, just flirt like crazy, man. ;) -Wes_

_Stop winking, dude. Proper weird. -Blaine  
><em>  
>"Hey, Bro," Rachel grinned, making her way into the living room, Kurt at her heels.<br>"Hi," Blaine replied distractedly, trying not to look at Kurt. He knew that if he did, he'd never be able to look away. "What's up?"  
>"The sky," Rachel replied matter-of-factly, smirking as Blaine rolled his eyes. It was sort of a running joke between the two of them; if one of them asked 'What's up', the other would reply 'the sky.' it had lost its humour months ago, but they'd never really broken the habit.<br>"Anyway," Rachel continued, the smile never leaving her lips, "We're going to do karaoke. Go away." Hurt, but not really surprised, Blaine dragged himself off the couch. At least he'd have the room to himself.  
>"Hey, Rach, let him join in," Kurt piped up, flashing Blaine a quick smile. "He's good, and we could make it into a competition. Winner stays on," he clarified, slotting the Christmas karaoke game disk into the games console.<br>Smiling his thanks, Blaine grabbed the blue microphone, leaving Kurt and Rachel to fight over the red one, which the petite brunette had bejewelled at some point. Rachel eventually won, but only because she nearly broke one of Kurt's nails.  
>"We're doing 'Last Christmas," She demanded, selecting it from the disk menu. The opening notes began, and Rachel took a deep breath, preparing to launch herself into the song.<br>The song ended, and Rachel whooped as the game announced her as the winner.  
>"No fair," Blaine complained, "I had the harmony. That's harder!"<br>"Sucks for you," Rachel smirked, snatching the microphone out of her brother's hand and tossing it to Kurt. "What song do you want to do, Kurt?"  
>"Oh, so Kurt gets a say-"<br>"Shut it, Blaine," Rachel smirked again, lightly kicking her brother from across the couch. Kurt merely rolled his eyes and selected a song, used to their meaningless squabbling.  
>"Santa Baby? Really?" Rachel questioned as the opening bars began. Kurt didn't answer, he simply gave her a smug look<em>.<em> And wow. Blaine was sure his jaw was lost somewhere under the couch. Because Kurt could really sing. Sure, Blaine had heard Kurt sing before; Kurt often did various karaoke games with Rachel, but this… this was something else. His voice was so low, so raspy and simply… hot that Blaine found himself shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide the evidence as to exactly _how_ hot he found Kurt's song. He folded his arms in his lap, thankful that both singers were too engrossed in the song to notice Blaine's… problem. Kurt won, of course.  
>"Pick a song, any song, Sir," Kurt joked, tossing the bedazzled microphone to Blaine with a grin.<br>"I honestly don't mind," Blaine said, ducking his head to hide his blush. He hated how self conscious he was around Kurt; how he couldn't choose a song in case it wasn't one that Kurt would have chosen, in case Kurt thought he was weird.  
>"Well, neither do I," Kurt pointed out, scrolling through songs absently. "You pick."<br>"You're the guest,"  
>"I picked the last song."<br>"But I don't mind!"  
>"Neither do I!"<br>"OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Rachel cried, exasperation clear in her tone. "Click 'Random', you idiots."  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh yeah." Both boys blushed, and Rachel rolled her eyes.  
>"There," she sighed as the 'Loading' screen appeared. "Was that really that hard?"<br>And then the song started. Blaine blushed furiously, recognising the song instantly. He heard Rachel giggle, but chose to ignore it, staring at his shoes. They really were fascinating.  
>"<em>I really can't stay…<em>" Kurt sung, his voice hitting the notes perfectly. He didn't seem embarrassed or awkward by the song at all.  
>"<em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>," Blaine replied automatically, still staring intently at his shoes.  
>"<em>I've got to go away<em>," Kurt tilted his head a little, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. Neither boy noticed Rachel pulling out her phone and videoing.  
>"<em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>," Blaine rallied, finally looking up and catching the other boy's eye.  
>"<em>This evening has been…<em>" Kurt spun to stand behind the couch where Rachel sat, beckoning Blaine with the hand that wasn't holding the microphone. Blaine followed instantly, adding a small skip to his step, singing as he went,  
>"<em>Been hoping you'd drop in<em>,"  
>"<em>So very nice<em>," Kurt slowly took a few steps backwards, his hands running along the back of the couch, watching Blaine through his eyelashes.  
>"<em>I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice<em>," Plucking up as much courage as he had, Blaine reached out to touch one of Kurt's hands. Kurt smiled, spinning into Blaine gracefully, before spinning out again as he sung.

"_My mother will start to worry_," Blaine almost forgot to sing the next line because shit, Kurt had just been right there, up against his body.

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry_?" He quickly remembered, slowly following to where Kurt now stood, next to the Christmas tree. The coloured lights lit up Kurt's face, casting pretty shadows and making his eyes shine like the sea. The song continued in much the same way, both of the boys dancing a little, continuing the flirtatious chase around the sitting room up until the instrumental, where they both flushed deep red before continuing.  
>"<em>I simply must go<em>," Kurt sang, walking slowly backwards,  
>"<em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>," Blaine replied, following him slowly,  
>"<em>The answer is no<em>," Kurt was nearly at the wall now, but he continued walking slowly, seductively backwards, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's.  
>"<em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>,"  
>"<em>This welcome has been<em>..." Blaine was so close now; Kurt's back was against the wall, his eyelashes batting seductively.  
>"<em>How lucky that you'd drop in<em>," Blaine was surprised he could form a sentence, let alone sing.  
>"<em>...so nice and warm<em>." Blaine had reached Kurt now,  
>"<em>Look out the window at that storm<em>," Blaine took Kurt's hands, both their microphone's abandoned on the floor. Blaine's heart seemed to be beating at a hundred miles an hour.  
>"<em>My sister will be suspicious<em>," Kurt breathed, not bothering to sing anymore. Blaine's eyes left Kurt's, flashing down to his lips for the briefest second.  
>"<em>Gosh, your lips look delic<em>ious," He breathed, bringing his eyes back to Kurt's, who nodded once, before leaning slowly in.  
>Their lips met, and Blaine was sure he was dreaming, because how could this be real? Kurt's hands crept around his neck, and Blaine's found Kurt's waist, as their lips moved in perfect synchronisation.<br>"BLAINE!" Blaine had to admit, he'd completely forgotten about Rachel. Sheepishly, Blaine pulled away, turning towards his sister, whose expression was an interesting mixture of surprised, grossed out and exasperated.  
>"Go away, Rachel. Can't you see we're busy?" Blaine groaned, turning back to Kurt.<br>"Blaine." This time it was Kurt to speak his name. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I can't…"  
>"Can't?" Hurt hit Blaine like a slap to the face.<br>"You're Blaine, you're Rachel's little brother, I can't do this, I have to go-" Kurt pushed past Blaine, almost running to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly that Blaine couldn't be sure if he heard it at all. And then Kurt was gone.

A single tear fell from Blaine's eye, clinging to his cheek. Rachel was there in a second.  
>"Blaine, I'm sorry." She pulled the boy into a reassuring hug, stroking his hair absently, the same as she had when they were young.<br>"Blaine, Honey-"  
>"That was my first kiss, Rachel." Blaine choked out, ignoring the tears that were probably ruining his sister's dress. "And it was ruined."<br>"I'm sorry," she replied again, not knowing what to say to make it better. There was nothing to be said. "I really am. Kurt shouldn't have kissed you."  
>"I wanted him to, though. More than anything."<br>"I know, Blaine, I know."  
>"I'm an idiot."<br>"No, no, Blaine. Kurt shouldn't have kissed you. He's dating Sam. He couldn't continue it, so he shouldn't have started it."  
>"But he did."<br>"He did."

The pair stood there in silence, Rachel not letting go of her brother, letting him sob quietly in her arms. Occasionally, Rachel would whisper comforting nothings into Blaine's ear, stroking his back soothingly. Blaine didn't know how long they'd been standing there before Shelby came home. Upon noticing her son, she dropped the shopping bags in the hall and ran to him, scooping the seventeen year old into a hug.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around him and smoothing his hair through her fingers. Blaine didn't reply, only looked up; his tear filled, hazel eyes meeting hers.

"His heart is broken," Rachel explained dramatically, ending with a sigh. Shelby looked away from her broken son to meet her daughter's gaze, her eyes questioning.

"Kurt," Rachel sighed, knowing that that would explain everything. Blaine groaned, burying his head into his mother's shoulder.

"What happened, Blaine?" Shelby questioned, holding him at arms length and meeting his eyes again.

"He-" Blaine began, choking back a sob, "He kissed me. And then… Then he left." He turned away, hurt in his eyes, and sat down on the couch with a sigh. "He said that he couldn't."

0000

"Kurt Hummel, you come here right now." Rachel's shout could probably have been heard on Mars, but Kurt ignored it, continuing through the parking lot with his brisk walk. "Oh, don't ignore me," Rachel all but snarled, catching up with the countertenor and spinning him around so that he faced her. "You broke my brother's heart."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt replied, confusion drawn in his face.

"You freaking kissed him. And then you left." Kurt hung his head, decent enough to show shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix my brother's heart."

"Rachel, listen-"

"No, you listen. Blaine's liked you for years, ever since I first brought you round. You were the person that made him realise his sexuality. He's loves you, Kurt. Did you know that before you got there, he spent hours on his hair? Because he didn't know if you preferred it curly or gelled. He thinks you are the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen. He's wanted you for years. And then you kiss him. He told me that he'd never been so happy, in those seconds, while you were kissing him. And then you told him that you couldn't. You left. You broke his heart."

"Rachel… I'm so damn confused, okay? I thought I loved Sam, I really did! Shit, if I hadn't thought that I loved him, then we wouldn't have…" Kurt trailed off, blushing. It surprised Rachel that he was embarrassed now, when the day before, he'd been positively bursting to tell Rachel all the details of his night with Sam. "And then we sang. And I felt something that I've never felt before, and honestly, it scared me, Rachel. And then he was right there, and all I could think about was kissing him. So I did. And it felt so damn _right _that I couldn't stop. So I didn't. And then you interrupted. And I realised what I'd done. I'd just kissed your brother. In front of you. I felt like freaking Harry Potter when he kisses Ginny. And I'd cheated on Sam. I'd been unfaithful, and that was something that I'd sworn I'd never do-" He was rambling now, a tear falling from his eye and rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Rachel nodded stiffly, her eyes caring. "Apologise to Blaine, not me," She muttered, pulling him into an awkward, yet comforting hug.

00000

"Sam?"

"Kurt!" Sam smiled, kissing his boyfriend lightly and joining their hands up, letting them swing between the couple as they walked. They got some glares from random jocks, but Sam and Kurt had been an item long enough that no-one _really _cared enough to make a comment any more. It was routine for them; Kurt would meet Sam in the parking lot, and they'd walk together, always hand in hand, to their homeroom. So it was a surprise to Sam when Kurt gently tugged his gloved hand away from Sam's, spinning him around so that they faced one another.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Oh, God, Kurt, is this about Saturday? You weren't ready, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you-" Sam's rambling apology was cut off by Kurt.

"No, it's not about Saturday. You didn't pressure me; we decided together. But this is about something else. I-" Kurt looked away from Sam's eyes, too ashamed to hold eye contact. "I did something terrible." Sam bit his lip, looking intently at his boyfriend.

"Tell me what happened, and we can fix it," He said slowly, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of Kurt's hair behind his ear gently, comfortingly, letting his hand rest in Kurt's cheek, cupping it. Kurt smiled, his currently grey eyes filling with tears. The corridor was empty; the first lesson must have started, but neither boy cared.

"Sam, I… I kissed Blaine." He looked away, the tears of shame spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cheat on you, I love you, it was a mistake, and-" He broke off, wiping a tear away. "I'm sorry." Sam just stared for a while, blinking slowly.

"Blaine… Corcoran? Rachel's brother?" the blonde eventually clarified, blinking back tears of his own. "Kurt, how could you do that? To me? To us?"

"We were singing, and… Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Sam." There was silence, in which Kurt bit his lip, apologies in his eyes, and Sam stared ahead, his eyes like thunder.

"We need to… take a break." Sam eventually decided, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes again. "I love you, Kurt, but right now… I can't do this. I'm sorry." He turned away, starting off down the corridor. Sam's words tore at his heart. _I can't do this. _The same words he'd said to Blaine, the day before.

"You're breaking up with me?" Kurt choked, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

"We need a break," Sam repeated, sighing sadly. "I just need time to… get over this. Time to listen to depressing music and cry. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, too. You don't know how sorry I am."

"I know." And Sam turned the corner, leaving the school through the big, glass entrance doors. Kurt groaned, slumping against the wall, his head pounding. He slid to the floor, tucking his knees up to his chest in defeat. He didn't know what he felt anymore.

00000000

It's an unsaid law that upon a break up, one must contact one's best friends and have a girly sleepover, the main events being; watching Disney movies, eating cookie-dough ice cream and bitching about how much they hated 'Ex-Boyfriend' anyway, and how much better of you were without them.

So that was exactly what Kurt Hummel did. He invited Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany round to begin with, but as soon as word got out of Kurt and Sam's split, all of the girls insisted that they came too, to help Kurt get over Sam. So on the night, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were all sat in Kurt's basement, '_Aladdin_' playing in the background. No-one was really watching it; only when a good song came on would the group turn their attention to the TV, splitting into two groups to sing the duets. Otherwise, they lay on the floor, leaning on cushions or each other, chatting. They'd already discussed how Kurt was better off without Sam hours ago, and now the girls were getting impatient, demanding to know why their favourite couple had split up.

"Stop it, girls. Maybe Kurt doesn't want to say," Rachel said for about the tenth time that evening.

"Oh, please," Santana started, "The only reason that you two wouldn't want us to know would be if he did something terrible," Kurt groaned, collapsing backwards onto a pillow with a 'thump'.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, suddenly observant, "Rachel is a gossip. She'd tell us. Only she's not." The blonde looked away, seemingly deep in thought. "Knowing Rachel, there's something in it for her," she concluded, grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"Honey, you're right. Rachel must have something to do with it." Mercedes agreed, sitting up a little straighter. Kurt sighed, rolling over onto his front and beckoning to Rachel to hand him more ice cream. She did so, and Kurt ate it steadily, ignoring the girls.

"You realise how selfish you're being?" Rachel tried again, "Kurt doesn't want you to know for a reason!"

"But we can't help him unless he tells us," Quinn pointed out, pointing her ice cream spoon at Kurt; "What was the point in him getting us all here if he wasn't going to tell us what's wrong?" The girls all murmured their agreement. Kurt couldn't be bothered to point out that he _hadn't _invited them _all _around. Santana looked into space for a second, her face thoughtful.

"He made out with Blaine." She suddenly concluded, smirking proudly as Kurt spluttered.

"Blaine?" Mercedes questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Rachel's little brother," Santana explained impatiently, still smirking at her detective work. All eyes turned to Kurt, who sat up slowly, wondering how exactly to phrase what he had to say.

"Made-out isn't the right word," Kurt defended, "But essentially, yes. I kissed Blaine." There was silence for a second, broken only by Brittany, wondering aloud;

"Is Blaine a Dolphin, too? I thought he was a bird!" Everyone ignored her.

"So," Mercedes began, grinning like a child on Christmas morning, "You gonna date him?" she threw Kurt an over-exaggerated wink, before giggling hysterically.

"Mercedes!" Rachel accused, "You can't… Kurt's just broken up with Sam! And this is my best friend and my little brother we're talking about here."

"So?" Mercedes countered, "They'd be hot together. I think. I've never met your brother." Mercedes trailed off, realising how weird what she was saying sounded.

"Yes you have. We organised the New Directions / Warblers get together." Mercedes continued to look blank, so Rachel continued, "Black hair, hazel eyes, really short, Warbler…"

"Nope, sorry. You got a picture?"

"No..." Rachel began, a small smile appearing on her lips, "But I _do _have a video of them singing." The girls squealed in excitement, eyes wide.

"No. No way." Kurt groaned again, moving away from Rachel to sit on the couch, while the girls crowded around her, desperate for a good view of the screen. The music started, and Kurt cringed at the sound of his own voice. He sounded so nervous.

"Kurt, you sound amazing!" Quinn complemented, smiling at him before turning back to the video. The girls squealed and 'aww'ed at moments that Kurt thankfully couldn't see. And then

"_My sister will be suspicious_" Kurt winced at how breathy his voice was, ignoring the gasps of the girls as Blaine replied with his line;

"_Gosh, you're lips look delicious._" And then there was silence from the video, and silence from the girls as the boys on screen kissed.

"Wanky." Santana eventually exclaimed, receiving approving nods from the others.

"Yeah. Dolphin kisses are hot," Brittany smiled, moving away from the gang of girls crowded around the screen to sit on Kurt's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurt squirmed, shifting so that Brittany was in more of a comfortable position before turning to Rachel and co.

"So. Now you know."

"Do you know what else we know?" Santana smirked, standing up in one fluid movement and strutting towards Kurt, her eyes dark. "That you two have _chemistry. _That was seriously hot." She kept walking forwards until her face was only inches from Kurt's, for once ignoring Brittany, who was still seated in Kurt's lap. "_You're _seriously hot. And if you weren't gay, I'd so tap that." Kurt gulped, suddenly nervous of the girl who was smirking at him seductively. Eventually, she tore her eyes away from Kurt, spinning around and returning to sit with the girls, who were all staring at either Kurt or Santana intently. Kurt bit his lip awkwardly, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well," Rachel said determinedly, "I agree with Santana." And then Kurt started laughing, setting Mercedes off as well. Soon, they were all laughing, though none of them really knew why. It was a nice break, Kurt decided, from all the depressing-ness of his break up.

"Sooooo," Mercedes grinned, drawing out the 'o' sound for as long as she could, and waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Are you gonna date Blaine?" This time, Rachel didn't scold her for the question, merely waiting for an answer along with the rest of the girls.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, falling back onto the couch in defeat, Brittany falling on top of him and snuggling in to his side. "I mean, I'm so confused! I was sure I loved Sam! But now, the feeling, it's gone." He sighed, biting his lip again. "And I don't want to hurt either of them. I don't want to get back together with Sam because I feel like I have to, but I don't want to break Blaine's heart if I date him, but I'm in love with Sam. Shit, this is so hard."

Brittany reached up and began toying with a strand of Kurt's hair, her expression sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Kurtie!" Kurt smiled sweetly at her, secretly revelling in the attention that she was giving him. In a way, Brittany was the nicest of all of his friends. She was sweet, loyal and understanding, and she came out with the funniest things at the most inappropriate moments. She never failed to make him laugh. "You can make dolphin babies with both of them!"

...point proven.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head affectionately as the girls either giggled, or in Rachel's case, gasped over-dramatically.

"What?" Brittany defended, genuinely curious as to why everyone was laughing at her statement. Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning back onto the arm of the couch; Kurt and Brittany were taking up the rest. "Ugh, my phone," she mumbled, as soon as it began to ring, feeling around in her bag for it.

"Hey, Mom," She greeted, having seen the caller ID. Silence for a second, and then, "Really? Can't I just walk?" Silence. "No, it's only a couple of miles... Fine." She groaned, hanging up and throwing her phone back into her bag. "I'm being picked up in quarter of an hour. I feel like a five year old."

"Why?" Tina asked, absent-mindedly twirling her spoon through her fingers.

"Because Mom gave me a lift here on the way to taking Beth to some toddler group, which means I don't have my car." She groaned again, sitting up straighter.

0000000

"Blaine!" Shelby shouted, shuffling the phone so that it was jammed between her shoulder and her ear, picking up Beth and holding her at arms length so that she could call to her son, who probably had his music on top volume. "Blaine!" She called louder when there was no reply. She groaned, settling her small daughter on the kitchen counter so that she could clean up the mess that the toddler had made. "Blaine, go and pick up Rachel!" Eventually, the curly haired boy made his way down the stairs, joining his mother in the kitchen. Eyeing the mess that his small sister had made, he realised that Shelby was going to be busy for some time.

"Where is she?" he sighed, grabbing his car keys from the hook.

"Kurt's," Shelby replied distractedly, suddenly talking rapidly into the phone. "Yes, yes, but can't you-" Noticing that her son was still standing in the doorway, her expression softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Honey. But I really need you to-" She broke off, once again talking into the phone. Blaine sighed. maybe he wouldn't see Kurt. Maybe it would be fine.

000000

The sound of a car pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway paused Rachel's rant about 'talentless individuals' who had stolen her limelight in a show she'd auditioned for. "This'll be my Mom," she groaned, standing up and hugging everyone in the room one by one as Finn shouted down the stairs that there was someone at the door. Rachel and Kurt ascended the stairs together, Rachel still calling out goodbyes as she climbed. They reached the front door, where, through the glass they could see a silhouette of someone with black hair. Kurt opened the door, ready to greet Rachel's mother. She wasn't there.

_Blaine _

Kurt's eyes found Blaine's. Something was there, something made it impossible for Kurt to look away from the stunning, hazel eyes that pierced his own. There was a second, when Kurt could see everything, yet nothing. It was so clear, but cloudy. He understood, yet he didn't. There was something, something there. Like a July 4th firework, just before it exploded, fizzing away, so beautiful, but not yet complete. Blaine smelled like oranges. It was entrancing.

"Blaine!" Rachel's voice once again broke the spell. "Blaine, why are you here?"

Blaine blinked slowly, as if coming out of a trance. He ran a hand through his tousled, black hair, and _shit, _Kurt had never seen it so curly, and he just wanted to run his hands through it.

"Mom- Mom's busy with Beth. She sent me." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Blaine bit on his lip; it was a nervous habit of his, as well as Kurt's, and Kurt's eyes finally left Blaine's, and instead looked at his lips.

_Gosh, your lips look delicious. _

"Kurt, stop having eye-sex with my brother. I need to go." Rachel's words brought the boys to their senses.

"W-What?" They both stammered together, blushing deep shades of crimson. Kurt looked down, staring at the carpet, which was suddenly _incredibly _interesting.

"Oh, come on. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." Blaine kicked his sister, hard. He knew that she was trying to help, but she seriously... wasn't helping. Kurt stared at her, his expression a mixture of anger, surprise and confusion. There was silence for a few seconds, the awkwardest Kurt had ever experienced, and then Rachel suddenly cried,

"Oh" I've forgotten my phone!" With a parting wink to Kurt, she started off down the stairs to the basement. It was the most obvious attempt at leaving the two alone, but Kurt was grateful. At least, he thought he was. He couldn't really decide. The floor really was very interesting. Kurt felt the small shiver down his back that meant he was being watched. Slowly, he raised his head to meet Blaine's eyes, which were staring intently at him. They held eye contact for a few seconds, the spark feeling making Kurt feel warm inside.

"Blaine," He began, swallowing slowly, nervously. "I'm so, sorry." Blaine looked away, ducking his head down, avoiding Kurt's persistent gaze.

"You don't need to be sorry," Blaine sighed, "It's me that fell in love with you." And his tone was so broken, so strained, so defeated, that Kurt felt like crying. He just wanted to reach out and hug the boy, the boy that he loved.

_Wait. _

Kurt repeated the words over and over in his head.

_That he loved. _

_Loved. _

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured, hardly able to believe that he was saying the words out loud. That he was saying them _at all. _

He didn't know what to expect. How would Blaine react to the words? But whatever he was expecting, it wasn't the words that came out of Blaine's mouth.

"No you don't. You're just saying that." He kept his head down, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes, embarrassment breaking up his voice. Kurt felt his heart break into a million pieces for the boy. How could he not believe him? Slowly, Kurt took Blaine's chin, and gently tilted Blaine's head so that they were face to face.

"Look at me," He breathed, noticing the unshed tears that were pooling up in Blaine's eyes. Kurt took a deep breath, summoning all of the courage he had. "Blaine, I may not have known it before now, shit, I don't know how I couldn't have seen it,"He paused, attempting to gauge Blaine's reaction to his unprepared speech. "But I love you, Blaine Anderson, and I don't care who knows it. When we sung, it... It _moved _me. _You_, move me." He trailed off, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "I love you," He repeated, at loss for what to say next. Kurt wasn't even sure if anything he'd said had made sense. He'd just said words as they came to him, spilling his heart out. When words failed, Kurt did the one thing that he needed to do. Blaine was so close, his handsome face outlined by the light glowing through the window on the door, the single tear that clung to his eyelash catching the light perfectly. He leaned in slowly, giving the other boy time to back away, and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

People lie when they say that you see fireworks. You _feel _them. Kurt felt warm inside, impossibly happy. He felt like everything was tingling, fizzing, like he was alight with happiness. Blaine responded to the kiss almost instantly, bringing up his hand to cup Kurt's cheek as Kurt's hands found Blaine's waist. Their lips moved steadily, fitting together perfectly.

A cough. "Boys, I hate to be a cockblock, but I have to go." Rachel smirked. The rest of the girls stood behind her, whispering almost silently, excited expressions on their faces. Kurt pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Blaine's, holding his gaze, feeling his hot breath mingle with his own.

"Go away, Rachel," Blaine murmured, never taking his eyes off of Kurt; "Can't you see we're busy?" Kurt smiled at the repetition. It was exactly what Blaine had said _last _time Rachel had interrupted. Only this time;

"Yeah, Rachel. We're busy."

And with a small smile, he leaned in to kiss Blaine once more.

000000

**A/N: Oh, my teeth. So much fluff! Sorry about the dentist bills ;) **

**With a grand total of 6,074 words, (not including the Author's Notes) this is officially the longest thing I've ever written. Be impressed, m'lovelies.**

**Oh. Birthdays. Yeah. I forgot. Right. **

**Kurt's is February 16; Often written as 2.16. Hey, Klaine fans, you getting this? 2x16 means Season 2 Episode 16, aka Original Song, aka the episode where Klaine _finally _shuts up and makes out already. **

**Blaine's is March 5; Which is 3.05. The First Time. **

**Rachel's is June 2, which if you write in the English way, is 2.06 - Never Been Kissed. **

**Oh, I'm so cool. *feels like a sado* **

**Oh! Disclaimers and shit! I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or Back to the Future (which you should totally watch if you haven't) or anything else you may recognise! **

**So anyway. Please review. *puts on cute voice* _please? _If you do, you might just get a sequel. *winks over dramatically* See, you know you want one. Review! x**


End file.
